Sons of Aphrodite (ChanBaekHunHanKaiSoo)
by infibigg7.karinaartanzl
Summary: 3 anak laki-laki Aphrodite yang sangat nakal dan selalu membuat kekacauan di Langit, harus mendapat hukuman dari Zeus yaitu mereka dikeluarkan dari kerajaan langit dan di buang ke bumi. . . Ketika di Bumi mereka di buang di tempat yang berbeda-beda dan masing-masing bertemu dengan CEO perusahaan besar . . Warning! Boysxboys Rate T-M
1. chapter 1

Half Blood Camp

Tengah malam di perkemahan Demigod, nampak 3 namja yang sedang berlagat seperti pencuri. Sedang apa mereka??

"Kyungsoo-ah.. Ssstt.. Ssttt.. Kyungsoo-ah.. " panggil salah satu dari mereka kepada kyungsoo dengan suara berbisik.

"sssttt... Diamlah Baekhyun Hyung.. Aku sedang mencoba". Jawab kyungsoo sambil membuka gerbang dengan kunci di tangannya.

"cepat!! Palli.. Palli.. " ucap baekhyun lagi sambil menepuk bahu kyungsoo.

"uumm.. Uumm.. Bagaimana jika nanti para dewa melihat kita? " tanya yang lainnya gugup.

"tenanglah Hyung, kita kan sudah beberapa kali melakukan ini. Lagi pula kita kan hanya mengambil beberapa Drachma saja."

"aku tahu.. Tapi bagaimana jika kita ketahuan mencuri? " khawatirnya sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang barangkali akan ada penjaga perkemahan yang memergoki mereka.

"Luhan Hyung.. Tenanglah.. Kita akan melakukannya dalam 20 menit. Oke? " kata baekhyun sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Yak! Sudah terbuka.. " kata kyungsoo girang setelah berhasil membuka gerbangnya.

Mereka kemudian keluar dan kembali mengunci gerbangnya. Mereka segera menuju pilar pembatas antara perkemahan demigod dan istana dewa. Ya.. Perkemahan itu tidak cukup jauh dari istana dewa, mereka cukup menaiki 100 tangga dari gerbang perkemahan menuju pilar pembatas. (nb:perkemahan ini bukan di bumi). Dewa mengizinkan demigod untuk tinggal di dekat istana dewa, tapi mereka dilarang keras memasuki istana atau bertemu dengan dewa. Oleh karena itu.. Para centaurus membuat dan mengunci gerbang perkemahan. Tunggu... Bukannya tadi mereka membukanya dengan kunci??

Ya.. Jangan sepelekan mereka. Luhan si sulung adalah anak aphrodite yang paling faham dengan segala ilmu pengetahuan. Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu nakal, hanya saja ia terbawa arus oleh kedua adiknya. Baekhyun adalah yang tengah, ia dijuluki sebagai Ares-Aphrodite, kemampuan berpedangnya sangat bagus, ia juga mahir dalam berpanah. Oh.. Dia juga dijuluki evil aphrodite, dari semua keturunan Aphrodite, dialah yang paling nakal dan sering melanggar aturan. Ide memasuki area istana dewa juga berasal dari otaknya. Dan si bungsu Kyungsoo adalah yang paling cerdas, ia piaway membuat barang-barang dari logam. Ia juga anak yang sangat tekun, teliti, dan pekerja keras. Ialah yang berhasil membuat kunci duplikat dari gembok gerbang perkemahan yang rumit. Wow.. Daebak..

Setelah sampai di depan pilar, mereka saling berpandangan, si sulung sangat gugup, si tengah bersmirk ria, dan si bungsu tetap tenang berwajah datar. Kemudian mereka bersama-sama melangkahkan kaki menembus dinding transparan yang hanya bisa dilewati para dewa dan demigod.

Wussshhh..

Mereka sudah berada di depan istana dewa. Dengan segera mereka masuk dan menuju penyimpanan drachma.

"woooaahhh... Para dewa benar-benar serakah, mereka masih memiliki banyak drachma tapi tidak mau berbagi dengan anak-anaknya. " ucap baekhyun mengernyit setelah melihat gunungan drachma.

Dengan segera kyungsoo dan baekhyun mengambil drachma dan memasukkannya dalam karung. Luhan gugup dan berjaga-jaga agar dewa tidak memergoki mereka.

"palli.. Palli.. Sudah cukup , kita sudah lebih dari 20 menit. Cepatlah!! " kata luhan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya dan menemuk-nepuk pahanya gugup.

"selesai!! Ayo.. " baekhyun segera mengikat karungnya dan mengangkat di bahunya. Mereka bertiga segera keluar dan tiba-tiba..

"ada yang melanggar aturan rupanya!! " ucap seseorang dari belakang mereka. Mereka menghentikan langkah. Dan berbalik pelan. Mereka meneguk ludah kasar dan memelototkan mata setelah melihat bukan 'seseorang' tapi 'dewa' yang memergoki mereka. Ya.. Dia adalah dewa hermes.

"IKUT AKU!! " bentaknya. Dengan segera mereka melangkahkan kakinya. Sekarang mereka benar-benar takut. Dan kalau bisa mereka ingin mati sekarang.

Mereka telah sampai di ruangan yang sangat besar, dan mereka melihat para Dewa yang sedang berkumpul di hadapan mereka. Mereka terkejut sekaligus takut.

"aku tidak menyangka mereka sebesar ini." ucapa baekhyun berbisik sambil menunduk.

"emm.. Aku pun begitu.. " balas kyungsoo

"diamlah kalian berdua!! Sekarang pikirkan hidup kita!!" sahut Luhan berbisik geram.

" ANAK-ANAK APHRODITE! " teriak zeus menggema. Yang merasa diteriaki semakin gemetar dan makin menundukkan kepala.

"kalian sudah melewati batas!!! Sudah berapa kali kalian masuk kemari? " tanya zeus dingin.

Mereka bertiga hanya diam dan tetap menundukkan kepala. Zeus menghela napas dan mengetuk-ngetuk jari telunjuknya di lengan kursinya.

"Baiklah... Kalian akan tinggal di Bumi sampai masa hukuman kalian selesai. Perbaiki kelakuan kalian. Jika kami merasa kalian sudah pantas kembali. Secara otomatis kalian akan kami bawa kembali ke perkemahan." ucap zeus akhir kemudian meninggalkan singgasananya.

Luhan, baekhyun, dan kyungsoo mendongakkan kepala dan memelototkan mata. Seakan tidak percaya apa yang telah mereka dengar. Tidak.. Tidak.. Mereka enggan tinggal di bumi.

"ibu benar-benar kecewa dengan kalian. " ucap aphrodite menatap ketiga putranya dan kemudian pergi.

"sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan? " tanya Kyungsoo

"semua ini gara-gara kalian, aku sudang bilang berkali-kali untuk tidak melakukan ini, dan aku sudah peringatkan untuk cepat. Tapi kalian malah.. " oceh luhan kepada kedua adiknya. Namun terpotong setelah melihat tubuh baekhyun mulai mengabur..

"BAEK... TUBUHMU!!! KYUNGSOO-AH KAU JUGA!! " teriak Luhan takut. Kemudian ia melihat tangannya sendiri kabur.

"TIDAK!!! TIDAK!! TIDAAAAAAAKKK!!!!" teriak Luhan akhir. Mereka berdua sudah menghilang dari istana dewa.

Tbc


	2. soa 2

Seoul, Korea Selatan

Author pov

Musik Dj menggema ke seluruh ruang diskotik. Terlihat seorang namja jangkung memakai jas hitam berada di depan bar sambil menyesap sudah lebih dari 3 botol wine. Dengan seorang yeoja yang bergelayut manja di lengannya.

"Channie.. " panggil seorang yeoja itu kepada namja jangkung di depannya.

"irene-ah... Ahhh.. " desah namja jangkung itu. Kenapa dia mendesah?? Yeoja bernama irene itu duduk di pangkuan seorang namja jangkung yang dikenal sebagai Park Chanyeol. Ia menciumi leher sexy chanyeol. Chanyeol yang kenikmatan mengelus paha mulus irene kekasihnya itu.

"aahh.. Channie.. Aahh.. " desah irene ketika berganti chanyeol yang mencumbui lehernya. Irene sudah berada di ambang kesadaran. Namun chanyeol masih sedikit memiliki kesadarannya.

"Yak!!! Kalo mau bercinta jangan di Barku pabbo!!! " teriak jaejoong seorang namja pemilik bar itu.

Chanyeol tak memperdulikannya. Namun irene segera mendorong dada chanyeol pelan sehingga chanyeol berhenti mencumbui lehernya.

"wae chagiya?? " tanya chanyeol kecewa. Irene mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga chanyeol dan berbisik.

"kita lanjutkan di apartemenmu chagiya.. "

Chanyeol menyeringai dan segera menggendong irene ala bridal style keluar dari diskotik.

Setelah sampai di samping mobilnya, chanyeol menurunkan irene dan membuka pintu mobilnya. Matanya membola ketika melihat seorang namja mungil tertidur di kursi kemudi mobilnya. Ia segera menuju ke depan dan ke belakang mobil melihat plat nomor mobinya. Dia mengucek-ngucek matanya dan dia tidak salah mobil. Lagi pula dia juga berhasil membuka pintu mobil dengan kuncinya.

"channie.. Waeyo? " tanya irene yang melihat kekasihnya kebingungan.

"chan... " ucapan irene terpotong ketika ia melihat namja mungil di kursi kemudi chanyeol.

"SIAPA DIA CHANYEOL???!! " tanya irene geram.

"a..ak..aku juga tidak tahu irene-ah.. Waktu aku membuka pintu mobil aku terkejut ada seseorang di dalam. "

"MANA MUNGKIN DIA BISA MASUK SEDANGKAN MOBILMU SUDAH KAU KUNCI!! " bentak irene.

"aku juga bingung, akupun tidak mengenalnya, aku tidak tahu siapa dia. "

"KAU PIKIR KAU BISA MEMBODOHIKU PARK CHANYEOL!! KAU SELINGKUH KAN?? PANTAS SAJA KAU SEKARANG JARANG MENELPONKU DAN SELALU MENOLAK AKU AJAK KELUAR DENGAN ALASAN SIBUK. TERNYATA..." dada irene naik turun emosi. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya pergi namun lengannya ditahan oleh chanyeol.

"aku tidak berbohong irene-ah.. Lagi pula aku masih normal aku tidak mungkin selingkuh dengan seorang namja kau.. " ucapan chanyeol terputus

"OH...KAU TIDAK MUNGKIN SELINGKUH DENGAN NAMJA. JANGAN-JANGAN KAU PUNYA SELINGKUHAN YEOJA NAMUN TIDAK KU KETAHUI. LEPASKAN TANGANKU SIALAN! KITA PUTUS!!! " ucap irene akhir dan menghempaskan tangan chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangan dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Aarrrrgggghhhh... " teriaknya sambil menendang-nendangkan kakinya. Padahal tidak ada apapun yang ditendang. Ia mencoba menenangkan diri kemudian berbalik menuju mobilnya. Ia menatap geram namja mungil tadi.

"hey!! Kau!! Bangun!! " bentak chanyeol sambil mendorong-dorong lengan namja mungil itu. Tapi namja mungil itu tak kunjung bangun.

"Arrrrggghhh... Sialan!! " teriaknya kemudian mencoba merabai pakaian namja mungil itu barangkali menemukan kartu identitasnya. Tapi dia tidak menemukan apapun.

"apa aku membawanya ke apartemenku saja? Haaiisshh.. Benar-benar menyusahkan. " kata chanyeol kemudian memindahkan namja mungil itu ke bangku sebelahnya. Seketika ia terpaku dengan wajah namja mungil itu yang sangat dekat jaraknya dengan wajahnya.

"cantik sekali.. " ujarnya tak ia sadari. Ia segera memutus lamunannya. Dan pergi ke apartemennya.

Skip

Beijing, China

Hujan lebat mengguyur bersama malam di Beijing. Di sebuah apartemen mewah terlihat namja berkulit putih seperti albino masih disibukkan dengan berkas-berkas di meja kerja di kamarnya.

"haahhh.. Lupakan semuanya.." ia menghela nafas menutup semua berkas-berkasnya. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya dan menguap. Ia beranjak turun ke dapur hendak mengambil air di lemari esnya. Ia mengambil botol minum dan meminumnya, namun ia menyemburkan air minumnya setelah ia melihat ada orang lain sedang tertidur di lantai dapurnya. Ia menaruh kembali botol minumnya dan berjalan hati-hati mendekati orang tersebut.

Ia membalikkan tubuh orang tersebut. Ia terbelalak melihat wajah yang sangat cantik.

"cantik... Oohh.. Apakah aku bermimpi? Apakah aku sudah gila? Ada bidadari di dapurku padahal aku sudah mengunci rumahku. Tunggu... " ia berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya. Dia mengecek pintunya..

"benar.. Aku sudah menguncinya. Jendelanya juga sudah ku kunci. " ia berjalan kembali menuju dapur. Dan berjongkok kembali mendekati seseorang yang asing tadi.

"dia namja atau yeoja? Kenapa dia berpakaian seperti abad 15 an? Dia cantik tapi penampilannya seperti namja. Apakah aku harus... " namja albino itu meneguk ludahnya kasar. Ia menyusuri dari wajah, leher, dada, perut, hingga... *ehem* turun ke daerah privasi orang misterius itu. Ia terbelalak saat tangannya merasakan gundukan kecil di antara paha orang itu.

"huh... Sabar sehun.. " monolognya sendiri. Ya.. Namja albino itu adalah Oh Sehun, CEO perusahaan Oh Company.

"euuuggghhh" lenguh namja cantik itu dan mengerjapkan mata. Matanya melebar ketika melihat seorang namja seperti albino di hadapannya sedang meraba daerah privasinya. Dan..

Plak

Namja cantik itu menampar pipi mulus sehun dan memundurkan tubuhnya sambil menutupi daerah privasi dan dadanya.

"si..si..siapa k..kau!!!???" teriak namja cantik tersebut ketakutan. Namja yang habis ditamparnya mengernyit bingung. Kemudian menatap tajam namja di depannya. Sehun berpikir mengira bahwa namja cantik di depannya berasal dari korea karena namja cantik itu baru saja berbicara dengan bahasa korea.

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau berada di apartemenku dan bagaimana kau bisa masuk!?" ucap sehun tegas. Namja cantik itu nampak bingung kemudian menatap lekat namja albino di depannya. Ia teringat sesuatu.

"A..apa aku d..di Bumi?" tanya namja cantik itu terbata-bata. Yang ditanya semakin bingung dan mengernyitkan mata.

'ohh.. Apakah dia benar-benar bidadari??' batin sehun.

"Tentu saja.. Kau kira kita sedang berada di pluto?! Sebenarnya dari mana kau? " lanjutnya. Namja cantik itu seperti kehilangan nafas.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" namja cantik itu berteriak seketika.

Skip

Tokyo, Japan

"uuuhh.. Ahh.. Ahh.. Fassstteerr.. Ahh." suara desahan seorang yeoja menggema di sebuah apartemen mewah.

"kau.. Semmppiitth Krys.. " desah namja tan yang berada di atas yeoja cantik.

"lebih cepat kai.. Ahh.. Ahh.. " oke fix mereka lagi *uhuk-uhuk* (author tersedak). Namja tan itu adalah kai, namja mesum yang hampir setiap malam melakukan itu bersama kekasihnya krystal.

"ak..aku mau keluarrhh.. " ucap kai saat ia merasa akan mencapai klimaksnya.

"keluarkan di luar pabbo!! Aah.. " bentak krystal. Kai langsung mengeluarkan miliknya dan melepaskan spermanya di luar mengenai sprei ranjangnya. Keduanya tergulai lemas di ranjang. Kai mencium kening krystal sekilas.

"aku akan ke kamar mandi." ucap kai lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi.

"HUWWWAAAAAAAA!!! " teriak Kai dari dalam kamar mandi. Kristal terperanjat kaget mendengarnya.

"Ada apa Kai?" teriak krystal namun tidak di jawab oleh kai. Krystal mencoba beranjak dari ranjang sambil menahan pinggangnya yang sakit.

'apa ada kecoak? Apartemen semewah ini mana mungkin ada kecoak bukan' batin krystal. Ia tahu kalau kai sangat takut dengan kecoak. Krystal berjalan mendekati kamar mandi.

"Kai.. Ada ap.. " perkataan krystal terputus kala ia melihat namja manis tidur di bath up. Krystal kemudian menatap tajam Kai. Yang ditatap masih dalam kebingungannya sambil mengamati wajah namja manis yang tertidur di bath up nya. Krystal kemudian memasang wajah dinginnya.

"aku harap kau bisa menjelaskan semua ini besok. Aku pergi dulu. Bersenang-senanglah malam ini. " ucap krystal akhir kemudian meninggalkan kai yang masih dalam acara *mari mengamati wajah* namja manis di hadapannya. Krystal membanting pintu kamar kai keras membuyarkan lamunan kai.

"biarkan saja.. Toh.. Nanti akan mencariku kalau menginginkan itu denganku, ck.. Dasar jalang. " ucap kai bermonolog ria. Dan sedikit informasi.. Sebenarnya Kai adalah gay, ia menutupi identitasnya yang gay dengan memacari yeoja. Tentu saja karena ia harus menjaga identitasnya sebagai CEO perusahaan besar. Kai kembali menatap wajah namja manis di hadapannya. Tangannya mulai menjelajahi wajah manis dan tubuh mungil namja tersebut. Kemudian kai menggendong namja tersebut ala bridal style dan membaringkannya di kasur king sizenya. Kemudian ia ikut berbaring di samping namja manis itu, memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap namja manis itu dan menggunakan siku kanannya sebagai tumpuan kepalanya. Tangannya membelai surai namja manis itu.

"Kau akan menjadi milikku." ucap kai menyeringai, kemudian tidur memeluk namja manis itu.

Tbc


	3. soa 3

Seoul, Korea Selatan

Chanyeol pov

Kepalaku benar-benar pening setelah kejadian semalam. Aku melihat namja cantik yang tidur di sebelahku, aku akui dia benar-benar cantik, bahkan mengalahkan yeoja. Aku yang belum percaya memberanikan diri mengecek area privasinya. Aku terkejut saat menyentuh gundukan kecil di selakangannya. Oh... Yang benar saja.. Dia terlalu cantik untuk ukuran namja.

"eeuunngghh.. "

Aku mendengar lenguhannya saat aku belum juga melepas sentuhanku pada area sensitifnya. Ku angkat sedikit dagunya agar menghadapku ku elus lembut bibir pinknya dengan ibu jariku. Aku meneguk ludah kasar, jantungku benar-benar berdebar kencang. Ku dekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya, akhirnya ku lumat bibir mungilnya, lumatan yang semula lembut berubah menjadi kasar. Entah setan apa yang merasukiku.. Tanganku mulai membuka kancing atas pakaiannya. Meskipun aku juga bingung pakaian apa yang ia pakai ini. Tanganku merabai leher dan dadanya. Kulitnya bahkan lebih halus dari seorang yeoja.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantungku seakan copot saat aku merasakan ia membalas ciumanku. What the.. Aku segera memutus ciuman dan hendak beranjak dari atasnya. (oke dri tadi chanyeol posisinya menindihi.. ). Apa-apaan ini.. Kenapa tangannya menahan tengkukku.

"H..he..hey bocah!! K..kau aktor yang hebat eoh? " kataku gugup. Aku semakin gugup ketika ia membuka matanya. Sungguh mata yang indah dan menggoda. Aku merasakan bagian bawahku mulai sesak. Oh.. Adik.. Jangan bangun sekarang oke?

"ck.. Kau bahkan menciumku saat aku tidur. Dan kau juga merabai dadaku." katanya santai

Aku segera beranjak dari atasnya dan berdiri di samping ranjang. Aku melipat tanganku di depan dada dan menatapnya tajam. Ia mulai mendudukkan diri dan menguap santai. Matanya menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk melalui jendela kaca kamar. Oh... Apakah kau tidak tahu kau sangat menggoda jika seperti itu. Aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak menerkamnya sekarang.

"siapa kau sebenarnya?? Dari mana asalmu? Dan bagaimana kau tiba-tiba bisa berada di mobilku kemarin malam? " tanyaku mengintrogasi namja mungil di depanku.

"pertama, namaku byun baekhyun. kedua, Tempat tinggalku di perkemahan demigod. Ketiga, Yang aku ingat aku diusir oleh zeus dan dibuang ke bumi lalu aku tak sadarkan diri, dan sekarang aku bangun karena merasakan ada seseorang menciumku. " jawabnya santai seperti tanpa beban.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

"OOOHHH... SEBENARNYA AKU ATAU KAU YANG TIDAK WARAS!! Omong kosong apa itu.. Perkemahan? Demigod? Zeus? Dibuang ke bumi? Ya tuhan... Kembalikan kesucian bibirku karena telah memcium namja gila sepertimu!!! " emosiku benar-benar meledak saat ini. Aku seakan-akan dibodohi oleh orang gila.

Aku mencoba mengatur napas menenangkan diri. Setelah tenang aku menatapnya kembali. Oh... Tidak..jangan memasang wajah lugu seperti itu... Mengertilah yang dibawah kembali berdiri..

"baiklah... Kuulangi.. Namamu byun baekhyun, tempat tinggalmu di perkemahan demigod, kau sebelumnya tidak tinggal di bumi, kau diusir oleh zeus dan dibuang ke bumi, begitu? " aku mengulangi penjelasannya pelan-pelan. Dia mengangguk pelan sambil memainkan jari-jari lentiknya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Cobaan apalagi ini. Aku rasa aku akan bermain solo setelah ini.

"Baekhyun... Aku bukan anak kecil yang suka dengan dongeng-dongeng kuno dan menjijikkan seperti itu. Aku juga bukan orang bodoh yang bisa kau tipu dengan tipuan konyolmu itu. Kau tadi mengatakan kau di usir oleh Zeus, aku tahu pelajaran sejarah saat aku masih smp, zeus adalah DEWA LANGIT, dan kau bilang tempat tinggalmu di perkemahan Demigod. Aku juga tahu demigod menurut karya fiksi adalah ANAK SETENGAH MANUSIA SETENGAH DEWA. sekarang siapa diantara ayah dan ibumu yang dewa?" jelas chanyeol sambil menatap tajam baekhyun. (kata dengan huruf kapitan di ucapakan dengan penekanan).

"wooooaahhhh... Daebak... Kau mengerti semua tentang kami eoh? Oke-oke, aku adalah setengah manusia setengah dewa, aku tidak pernah tahu ayahku, karena ayahku seorang manusia dan harus tinggal di bumi, sedangkan ibuku adalah Dewi Aphrodite. " dia menjawab dengan penuh percaya diri, dan menampilkan senyum pepsoden setelah selesai dengan jawabannya. Dia memang gila, dan aku lebih gila lagi karena membawa orang gila ke apartemenku. Oke cukup park chanyeol.. Kau tidak akan membiarkan orang gila di dalam apartemenmu kalau kau tidak ingin ikut-ikutan gila.

Aku segera menarik pergelangan tangannya dan menuntunnya keluar apartemen.

"yak!!! Sakit pabbo!! Kau mau membawaku kemana? Yak!! " rontanya mencoba melepaskan tarikanku. Aku tidak peduli, yang terpenting dia tidak tinggal di apartemenku sekarang. Setelah sampai depan apartemen aku melemparnya keluar.

"pergi dan jangan pernah kemari lagi! Aku tidak akan membiarkan namja gila sepertimu tinggal di apartemenku! " ucapku akhir kemudian berbalik segera masuk ke apartemen. Tapi..

"YAK!! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BOCAH!! TURUN DARI PUNGGUNGKU SEKARANG!! " apa-apaan ini.. Dia menaiki punggungku, dan jangan lupakan kedua lengannya yang seperti hendak mencekik leherku.

"tidak!! Aku akan tinggal disini!! " ucapnya memaksa dan sungguh suaranya seperti hendak memecahkan gendang telingaku.

"KAU PIKIR SIAPA KAU BOCAH!! INI APARTEMENKU, KAU TIDAK BOLEH TINGGAL DISINI!! " bentakku sambil terus mencoba melepaskan dia dari punggungku.

"Tidak!! Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun!! Aku tetap disini!! Tinggal disini!! " dia tetap ngotot tidak akan pergi. Baiklah kalau itu maumu bocah. Aku terpaksa akan melakukan ini. Aku menyeringai dan malah menahannya tetap digendonganku.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu Bocah, jangan salahkan aku kalau setelah ini kau tidak bisa berjalan!! "

"MWOO!!?? " aku tidak memperdulikan keterkejutannya. Aku segera membawanya kembali ke kamar. Aku menjatuhkannya di ranjang setelah sampai di kamar. Tanpa babibu aku segera menindihi tubuhnya. Aku mencium bibirnya dengan ganas. Sungguh bibirnya sangat manis. Aku tahu bibir ini akan membuatku kecanduan. Baiklah setelah ini kalian bisa menganggapku gila karena akan menyetubuhi namja gila.

Author Pov

"mmmppptttt..euughh.. " lenguh baekhyun di sela-sela ciumannya. Chanyeol terus melumat bibir baekhyun. Dia menggigit bibir bawah baekhyun hingga mengeluarkan sedikit darah, otomatis baekhyun membuka mulutnya, hal ini dimanfaatkan oleh chanyeol untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut baekhyun dan mengabsen setiap gigi serta merasakan hangatnya rongga baekhyun. Baekhyun memukul-mukul dada chanyeol tanda kehabiasan napas.

"hosh. Hoss.. Kau gila! Uuhh.. " desah baekhyun merasakan chanyeol mencumbu lehernya.

"Akkhh.. Saahhkkiitt... " baekhyun terisak dan menggigit bibir bawahnya yang terluka karena chanyeol menggigit pelan leher baekhyun dan memberikan tanda kemerahan disana. Chanyeol merobek baju yang dikenakan baekhyun. Ia takjub dengan tubuh mulus baekhyun seperti yeoja. Chanyeol meneguk ludah kasar.

"kau indah baek.. " ucapnya kemudian menatap wajah baekhyun yang terus terisak. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah baekhyun dan menjilat air mata yang mengalir ke pipinya. Chanyeol terus mencumbui setiap sisi wajahnya, turun ke lehernya, dan di dada mulusnya. Yang dicumbui hanya pasrah di bawah sambil menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan.

"aahhh.. Uuhhh.. Hentiikaann!! " baekhyun mendesah kenikmatan ketika niplenya dimainkan oleh lidah chanyeol. Ia semakin membusungkan dadanya ketika chanyeol menghisap pelan niple kanannya dan tangannya menekan-nekan niple kirinya.

"eeuuhh.. Hentikkann.. Aku mohon heenntiikan..!! " chanyeol tak menggubris rancauan baekhyun. Ia sudah dalam nafsu yang memuncak.

"desahkan namaku sayang.. " pinta chanyeol pada baekhyun sambil terus mencumbui dada baekhyun dan sekarang turun ke perut rata baekhyun.

"uuuhhh.. Aahhh... Aakkuu tidaakk tahu namamu aah.. "

"Chanyeol.. Namaku Park Chanyeol.. " jawab chanyeol sambil memandang lekat manik hitam baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap chanyeol sayu dan ia merasakan sesuatu mengeras di bawah.

"aku sudah tidak tahan baek. " ucap chanyeol kemudian mencium bibir baekhyun dengan tangannya berusaha melepas celana baekhyun.

Kring.. Kring... Kring...

"Sial!!! Siapa yang mengganggu kegiatanku!?" geram chanyeol. Ia segera beranjak dari atas tubuh baekhyun. Dan mengambil ponselnya yang berada di nakas. Sepertinya dewa masih menyayangi baekhyun. Dewa tidak membiarkan baekhyun hilang keperawanannya sebelum menikah. *maaf maksud author keperjakaannya hehe*

"Ada apa?! " bentak chanyeol kepada seseorang yang tengah menelponnya.

"yak!! Apa kau tidak membaca pesanku park chanyeol-ssi? Hari ini kau ada meeting dengan perusahaan Tuan Junmyeon. Kau tahu kan meeting ini sangat penting. Apa yang kau lakukan hah? Kau baru bangun? " oceh seseorang di seberang sana.

"Jongdae-ssi.. Tunda meeting 15 menit. Aku akan segera kesana. Ku tutup.. " ucap chanyeol seenak jidatnya. Jong dae adalah sekretarisnya sekaligus teman kuliahnya.

"yak!! Yak!! Park chan.. " ucapan jong dae terputus karena chanyeol memutus panggilannya.

Chanyeol berbalik meletakkan kembali handphonenya di atas nakas. Ia melihat seseorang yang tak lain adalah baekhyun menyelimuti ujung kepala hingga ujung jempol kakinya . Chanyeol menggeleng kepala pelan. Kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap berangkat kerja.

Baekhyun pov

Aku benar-benar diselamatkan oleh dewa hari ini. Jika tidak... Mungkin namja bertelinga caplang tadi sudah menggagahiku. Eerrrrr... Aku kan namja, seharusnya aku yang menggagahi bukan digagahi. Aku mendengarnya bercakap-cakap sendiri dengan benda persegi panjang yang ia letakkan ditelingannya. Apa dia gila? Kenapa ia mengajak benda mati berbicara? Aku segera bersembunyi di balik selimut, menutup semua tubuhku. Tak lama aku mendengar langkah kaki menjauh dan suara pintu tertutup. Perlahan aku membuka selimutku. Benar saja.. Dia rupanya sudah pergi. Aku beranjak dari kasur. Aku berjalan-jalan melihat seisi kamarnya. Ini jauh lebih bagus dari kamarku di perkemahan. Apa semua yang di bumi sebagus ini?? Aku melihat sebuah kotak besar berpintu, karena aku penasaran aku mencoba membuka pintu kotak itu.

"wwoooaahhh apa ini pakaian para manusia di bumi? " ucapku kagum. Aku mengambil sebuah baju berkancing warna putih. Aku memakainya karena bajuku tadi dirobek oleh namja sialan itu. Omo... Aku baru sadar kalau aku juga belum memakai celanaku. Aku segera berbalik mencari celanaku setelah selesai memakai baju chanyeol. Namun tiba-tiba...

Cklek

"apa yang kau.." tanya chanyeol terputus dan matanya memandangku bergairah. Euh...

Aku melihatnya hanya memakai handuk putih yang ia lilitkan di pinggangnya.

"omo.. Sexy sekali..*upzz*" apa yang aku katakan.. Memalukan.. Aku menunduk menepuk-nepuk bibirku yang asal bicara. Aku merasakan ia berjalan mendekatiku, aku memundurkan langkahku sampai akhirnya kakiku menabrak sisi ranjang.

"Kenapa kau memakai kemejaku Baek? Apa kau sengaja menggodaku? Kau tahu... Aku hampir saja kelepasan tadi. Dan sangat sulit menidurkan kembali adikku.. Dan kau!! Membangunkannya lagi. Apa yang kau mau baek? " aku meneguk ludah kasar. Aku meliriknya yang berada di depanku. Aku bisa melihat seringai nakalnya. Mati kau baekhyun...

"ah sudahlah, aku akan berangkat kerja. Kau boleh tinggal disini. Jika kau lapar pergi ke dapur, aku menyimpan roti dan ice cream. Jangan pergi kemana-mana, tunggu aku pulang."

Aku menghela nafas lega. Ia segera berpakaian dan pergi keluar kamar.

"ah... Hampir saja... " aku menghela nafas lega.

Cklek..

Aku memelototkan mata saat chanyeol kembali membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Kali ini kau selamat, tapi lihat saja nanti! " ucapnya akhir kemudian kembali menutup pintu kamarnya.

Tamatlah riwayatmu Baekhyun...

Tbc


	4. soa 4

Beijing, China

Sehun pov

Setelah kejadian semalam aku mengalami insomnia. Yang benar saja.. Namja cantik ini belum juga mau beranjak dari lantai dapur, aku melihatnya ketakutan dan kebingungan. Aku mengajaknya ke kamar tamu tapi ia menolak. Aku tidak tega meninggalkannya di dapur sendirian. Jadi aku menemaninya hingga pagi ini.

"Hey Siapa namamu dan bagaimana kau bisa berada di apartemenku? " tanyaku datar. Ia menundukkan kepala.. Ya.. Ini lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Ia lebih tenang dan tidak harus berteriak-teriak seperti orang ayan. *emang orang ayan suka teriak-teriak, ya? Lupakan*

"a..ak..aku..aku... " dia berbicara gugup dan memainkan ujung bajunya. Aku berjalan mendekatinya, dan berjongkok di hadapannya. Ia semakin melipat kakinya ke dada saat aku mendekatinya.

"Jangan takut... Berdirilah. kau bisa menjelaskannya di ruang tengah" ucapku lembut sambil menjulurkan tangan meminta membantunya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku. Aku meneguk ludah kasar, aku benar-benar kagum akan kecantikannya. Perlahan aku merasakan tanganku dijabat olehnya. Oh.. Lembut sekali tangannya. Aku tersenyum kepadanya, dan ia menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Aku mencoba membantunya berdiri dan mendudukkannya di sofa depan tv.

"mau teh atau kopi? " tawarku

"uh? Um... Teh.. " jawabnya ragu.

"kau yakin? " tanyaku kembali meyakinkannya.

"um.. " jawabnya sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepala pelan.

Aku beranjak membuatkan teh untuknya. Sesekali aku melihatnya , dia masih saja menunduk.

Aku kembali ke ruang tengah sambil membawakannya teh hangat. Kemudian meletakkan teh itu ke meja di depannya. Aku duduk di sampingnya. Ia langsung menyambar cangkir teh itu dan meneguk habis isinya. Heol... Bilang saja kalau dari tadi haus..

"baiklah... Bisa kau jelaskan sekarang? " tanyaku setelah ia menaruh kembali cangkir teh yang kosong.

"a.. Apa? " tanyanya seperti orang hendak di rampok.

Haaahhh... Sabarlah sehun..

"siapa kau sebenarnya? Dan bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke apartemenku? " tanya pelan-pelan dan menghela nafas.

"Lu..lu.. Luhan." jawabnya pelan

"mwo? " tanyaku kembali

"Luhan. Xi Luhan" ia berbalik menatapku dan memperjelas ucapannya.

"jadi.. Namamu Luhan? Kau orang china? Aku pikir kau orang korea karena wajahmu seperti orang korea. Kau juga bisa berbicara korea. "

"Tidak. " jawabnya menundukkan kepala lagi.

"lalu.. Kau asli china? " tanyaku mengernyit

"Tidak. A..aku..bukan berasal dari bumi. " lanjutnya. Ini benar-benar membingungkan.

"kalau bukan dari bumi...KAU ALIEN!! " aku kaget setelah menyadari maksud perkataannya. Apakah dia alien? Apa maksudnya bukan dari bumi. Aku terlonjak memundurkan tubuhku ke sisi kanan sofa.

"tentu saja bukan." jawabnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir

Aku membenarkan posisiku, dan duduk tenang kembali. Tentu saja.. Mana ada alien secantik dirinya. Hehehe

"hem, hem, jadi... Dari mana asalmu? " tanyaku menyelidik.

"aku dari langit, aku seorang demigod. "

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

10 detik

"apa itu demigod? Sejenis makhluk apa itu? " tanyaku sambil menatapnya lekat. Aku baru mendengar istilah itu. Apa sejenis bidadari?

"setengah manusia setengah dewa disebut demigod. Mereka termasuk aku tinggal di langit. Dekat dengan istana dewa. Bukan di langit sebenarnya. Dimensi kami dengan manusia berbeda. Para dewa bisa berubah wujud manusia jika turun ke bumi. Tapi untuk demigod sepertiku bisa tinggal di keduanya tanpa harus berubah wujud. Wujudku memang menyerupai manusia. "

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik...

15 detik

"aku benar-benar tidak faham. " ucapku melongo. Sebenarnya maksudnya apa? Ceritanya terdengar seperti legenda kuno.

"apa kau bidadari? Malaikat? Atau.. "

Luhan pov

Aku menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang diriku. Dan namja di depanku ini aaarrrrgghhh... Dia ini bodoh atau polos?

"haaah... Intinya aku bukan asli dari bumi, aku juga bukan alien, bidadari, malaikat atau sejenisnya, aku adalah demigod keturunan manusia dan dewa. Kau mengerti? " jelasku lagi sambil menatpnya lekat.

"ba.. Baiklah.. Kalau begitu kau tidak memiliki tempat tinggal di bumi. Lalu kau akan tinggal dimana? "

Dia benar, aku tidak memiliki tempat tinggal di bumi. Kata jeonghan centaurus cantik di camp demigod, ayahku berasal dari bumi tepatnya di negara bernama China. Tapi.. Bagaimana aku mencarinya? Ini pertama kalinya aku ke bumi.

"ehem, kalau kau mau kau boleh tinggal disini. Tapi jika tidak mau ya.."

"AKU MAU! " potongku. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain tinggal bersamanya.

"baiklah, tapi... Kau tidak gratis tinggal disini." katanya sambil bersendekap dada. Aku faham maksudnya. Tapi kan aku tidak punya drachma.

"aku tahu kau tidak punya uang. Jadi... . Cukup bayar dengan jadi asisten rumah tanggaku" *ngomong aja pembantu hun*

"mwo?! " asisten rumah tangga? Apa maksudnya seperti pelayan?

"kau cukup membersihkan apartemenku, memasak, mencuci pakaianku, dan... Sudah itu saja. Bagaimana? " lanjutnya sambil menyeringai. Heol... Wajah datar sepertinya bisa juga menyeringai

"baiklah.. " aku terpaksa menyetujuinya.

"tenang saja.. Ini bukan kerja rodi. Jika kau lelah istirahatlah, jika kau lapar makanlah, aku akan menanggung semua kebutuhan, jika kau sakit kau bisa bilang padaku. Kamarmu berada di sebelah kamarku. Ini kuncinya, masuklah dan membersihkan diri," lanjutnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah kunci kepadaku.

Aku mengangguk dan menuju kamar yang ditunjuknya.

"oh ya.. Untuk sementara aku akan meminjamkan pakaianku untukmu. Besok kita pergi berbelanja, arasseo? "

"n..ne.. " aku segera pergi ke kamar yang ia tunjukkan. Aku hanya berharap semoga dia orang baik. Aku akan segera mencari adik-adikku secepatnya.

Tokyo, Jepang

Someone pov

Aku merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari menyentuh wajahku. Tubuhku sangat lelah entah kenapa, yang ku ingat kemarin aku di usir dari langit tiba-tiba aku tidak sadarkan diri. Aku mencoba membuka mata menyesuaikan sinar yang masuk, aku merasakan tertidur di sesuatu yang sangat empuk dan nyaman, but wait... Kenapa pinggangku sangat berat. Tangan? Tangan sia...

"WWUUUUUAAAA... SI.. SI.. SIAPA KAU??!!! " aku sontak berteriak dan bangkit dari tempat yang aku tiduri setelah melihat seseorang sedang tidur memelukku dari belakang.

"hooaaammm... Kau sudah bangun? "

"SI.. SIAPA KAU??! KENAPA KAU MEMELUKKU? DAN KENAPA KAU TIDUR DENGANKU? " aku benar-benar ketakutan sekarang.. Dia hanya menyeringai dan bangkit dari tidurnya kemudian berjalan mendekatiku. Aku semakin memundurkan langkahku, namun ia tak kunjung berhenti. Sampai ku rasa aku sudah membelakangi dinding. Dia sudah berada dihadapanku . Dia mengapitku dengan kedua tangan kekarnya. Wajahnya berjarak kurang dari 10 cm dari wajahku. Dewa.. Tolong aku...

"manis.. Pagi-pagi jangan berteriak. Aku tahu ini apartemen mewah jadi orang sekitar tidak terganggu. Tapi lihatlah.. Aku terbangun karena teriakanmu tadi. " suaranya terdengar menggodaku.

aku menundukkan kepala takut. Sampai kemudian aku mendongakkan kepala karena seseorang mengangkat dahuku dengan tangannya. Ya.. Orang berkulit tan ini yang melakukannya.

"manis.. Jika ada yang berbicara dengamu kau harus menatap matanya." aku melihat seringai tajamnya. Aku benar-benar ingin pergi dari tempat ini.

"siapa namamu manis? Tenang saja aku bukan orang jahat jadi jawablah jujur. "

"kyung.. Kyungsoo"

"wahhh tidak salah aku mengajakmu berbicara dengan bahasa korea. Aku kira kau tadi tidak menjawab sama-sekali karena kau bukan orang korea. Tapi wajahmu seperti orang-orang korea." dia menjauh dariku kemudian duduk di sisi ranjang menatapku.

"kemarilah, duduklah sini. " pintanya sambil menepuk-nepuk sisi ranjang sebelahnya. Aku tertap diam tidak bergeming. Tiba-tiba tanganku ditarik dan aku dipaksa duduk di.. Pangkuannya?

"ap..apa yang kau lakukan? " aku gugup mencoba melepaskan tangannya di pinggangku yang mencoba menahanku.

"diamlah... Aku hanya ingin lebih dekat denganmu. Namaku Kim Jongin Nama kerenku Kai. Aku juga berasal dari korea selatan. Btw.. Kau dari korea selatan atau korea utara? "

"tidak!! Lepaskan aku kai brengsek! " aku ingin meledakkan emosiku sekarang karena ia tak kunjung melepaskanku.

"hohoho.. Manis... Mulutmu kenapa tak semanis wajahmu eoh? " ia mengelus bibir bawahku dengan ibu jari kirinya.

"kau sudah berani masuk kandang singa sayang.. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caramu masuk kemarin malam di kamar mandiku. Tapi aku merasa kejutan ini sangat menyenangkan. " lanjutnya menyeringai

" kau.. Mmmppppptttt"

Author pov

"kau.. Mmmppppptttt" ucapan kyungsoo terpotong karena kai tiba-tiba menciumnya. Ia melumat bibir kyungsoo kecil hingga lama-lama berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan yang cukup kasar.

"eeugghhhmmmpppttt" desahan kyungsoo disela-sela ciuman mereka. Kyungso memukul-mukul pelan dada kai tanda kehabisan nafas. Kai yang faham segera melepaskan ciuman mereka. Dan berpindah mencium dan menyesap leher mulus kyungsoo.

"euugghhh... Hentiikkann euh.. " kyungsoo mencoba mendorong tubuh kai. Tapi apalah dayanya yang lebih kecil dari tubuh kai. Tangan kiri kai mulai menjalar mengusap lembut paha kyungsoo sambil tetap mengecupi lehernya dan membuat kissmark disana.

"akh.. Saakkiitthhh... Eugghh.. " kyungsoo meringis menahan sakit karena gigitan kai pada leher dan tulang selangkanya. Kai merebahkan tubuh kyungsoo ke ranjang tanpa melepas ciumannya. Sekarang posisi kai adalah menindihi kyungsoo. Tangan kanannya mencengkeram kedua tangan kyungsoo ke atas dan tangan kirinya mencoba membuka baju 'aneh' kyungsoo. Setelah terbuka ia mengelus pelan dada hingga perut kyungsoo.

"kulitmu halus sekali sayang.. " ucap kai kemudia mengecup dada kyungsoo dan memainkan kedua niple kyungsoo yang mulai mengeras.

"hentikan brengsek!! Aahh.. Hentikan aahhh.. " kyungsoo mendesah kenikmatan disela amarahnya.

"wohooo... Mulutmu masih saja nakal eoh? Kau mau menerima hukuman lebih? Diamlah dan nikmati saja.. "

Seringai kai. Kemudian tangan kai mulai menelusup ke balik celana kyungsoo. Ia meremas gundukan kecil di dalam.

"aahhh... Hentiikan.. Kai ah.. Hetikann.. Ah.. Kai.. " desah kyungsoo

"bagus...desahkan namaku sayang. "

"tidak!! Hentikan kai! Kau tidak tahu siapa diriku! Kau akan menyesalinya jika sudah mengetahui siapa diriku!! " bentak kyungsoo. Kai menghentikan aktivitasnya kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah kyungsoo dengan masih menindihi kyungsoo.

"memang siapa dirimu sayang? " tanya kai menyelidik. Jari telunjuknya menyusuri setiap sisi wajah kyungsoo.

"ak.. Aku.. Seorang demigod. Ayahku manusia. Dan ibuku adalah Dewi Aphrodite. " jawab kyungsoo menatap lekat manik hitam kai.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

"HAAHAHAHAHAHAAHHA.. KAU SELAIN MANIS SANGAT PINTAR MEMBUAT LELUCON EOH? HAHAHAHAHA"

kai tertawa terbahak-bahak dan beranjak dari atas tubuh kyungsoo. Ia terpingkal-pingkal di lantai.

"adduuuhh.. Perutku sakit sekali. Hahaha aku tahu itu hanya legenda konyol. Tidak ada yang namanya dewi dan demigod itu. Itu hanya cerita fiksi yang di buat oleh manusia. Hahahhahaha. " lanjut kai kemudian masih tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Kyungsoo yang melihatnya terduduk di ranjang, ia menyelimuti tubuhnya yang half naked. Ia menunduk Dan terdengar isakan kemudian.

"hiks..hiskk.. Hiskk.. "

"mwo??!! K..kau menangis? Waeyo? Apa aku berbuat salah? " kai kelabakan dan mendekati kyungsoo tangannya mencoba mengangkat wajah kyungsoo namun dengan segera kyungsoo menepisnya.

"hisk.. Hisk.. Kau tidak tahu ap...apa-apa. A..aku hisk bicara jujur.. Aku seorang.. Hisk.. Demigod. Para centaurus bilang ayahku hisk..tinggal di bumi. Dan hisk.. Ibuku dewi aphrodite. Aku hisk.. Sebelumnya tinggal di langit, aku di usir bersama kedua kakakku. Aku hiks tidak sadarkan diri. Hisk.. Tahu-tahu aku pagi ini hisk.. Sudah berada disini bersama manusia bengsek sepertimu.. " jelas kyungsoo masih tetap menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menekuk kakinya ke dada dan memeluk erat kakinya. Kai yang merasa bersalah memeluk kyungsoo dan mengelus surai belakang kyungsoo pelan.

"maafkan aku nde.. Benar aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Maafkan aku.. Tinggallah disini. Aku berjanji akan menjagamu dan tidak akan berbuat jahat padamu." ucap kai lembut sambil menenangkan kyungsoo yang malah menjadi-jadi tangisnya.

"hisk.. Hisk.. Aku ingin hisk mencari kakakku hisk.. "

"iya.. Kita akan mencarinya bersama-sama. Ne? "

Kyungsoo pun mulai tenang. Ia setuju untuk tinggal bersama kai sementara waktu sampai ia menemukan kedua kakaknya. Kai pun akhirnya harus mencoba menahan hasratnya. Karena bagaimanapun.. Ia tak ingin melakukan itu dengan memanfaat kan keadaan..

Tbc


	5. soa 5

Seoul

Chanyeol pov

Aku sengaja cuti dari perkerjaanku untuk menemani baekhyun berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-hari. Kami sekarang berada di Coex mall untuk membeli beberapa pakaian untuk baekhyun. Sejak dia berada di apartemenku, dia memakai pakaianku yang kebesaran. Heol... Tentu saja hal itu membuat bahunya sedikit terekspose. Aku mencoba menahan hasratku untuk menerkamnya. Dan tentu saja aku berakhir dengan bermain solo..

"yeollie.. Aku mau es krim itu.. " pintanya padaku sambil mengerucutkan bibir. Baek.. Kau sengaja menggodaku eoh??

Kami segera berjalan menuju ke kedai es krim di dalam mall ini.

"selamat datang.. Es krim mini, sedang, atau jumbo? " sapa seorang pelayan kedai.

"es krim stawberry jumbo satu, beri buah stawberry di atasnya yang banyak."

"heol... Kau namja tapi pesananmu strawberry? Ck.. " aku berdecak, yang benar saja seorang namja menyukai strawberry belum lagi warnanya yang merah muda. Kan gak gentleman diliatnya.

"biarlah! Strawberry enak tau." kata baekhyun ketus.

"aisshh.. Saya pesan es krim pisang sedang saja. "

"baiklah tuan. Mohon ditunggu pesanannya. "

"HUAAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA kau suka pisang? HAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHHAA. " aku melihat baekhyun tertawa keras terpingkal-pingkal.

"memang kenapa kalau aku suka pisang eoh? diamlah!! Semua orang memandang kita pendek!! " aku menyesal telah mengajaknya kemari. Ini benar-benar memalukan.

"kau tahu...pisang itu sangat lucu. Hahaha"

Aku mengernyit bingung. Maksudnya lucu dari segi mananya.

"dasar.. Kau ini sudah pendek, gila, aneh lagi.. "

"MWOO?! "

Ctak

"ah.. Appo baek!!" dia menjitak kepalaku .

"biarlah... Salah sendiri mengataiku. " jawabnya acuh, aku memandangnya kesal sambil mengusap-usap kepalaku yang terkena jitakannya. Tak lama pelayan datang membawa es krim pesanan kami.

"es krim strawberry jumbo dan es krim pisang sedang, silahkan dinikmati. "

"heeemmmmm... Enak sekali.. Mau coba? " ucap baekhyun sambil menyodorkan sesendok es krimnya padaku.

"tidak, aku tidak suka strawberry. " jawabku acuh.

"baiklah kalau begitu... Tapi aku ingin mencoba milikmu.."

"mi..milikku? " ucapku sedikit gugup.

Dia mengangguk yakin.

Yang benar saja.. Apa dia ingin melakukan hand job disini?

"disini? Aku malu baek.. " ucapku sambil sedikit berbisik.

"kenapa harus malu chan? Aku kan ingin mencicipi es krim rasa pisangmu."

Duaaarrrr

Apa yang sudah aku pikirkan. Kenapa pikiranku jauh sekali padahal dia hanya ingin mencicipi es krimku.. Ya Tuhan.. Ada apa denganku??

"aarrrrggghhh... Ini makan saja! Cepatlah aku ingin segera pulang!" ucapku mengalihkan rasa malu karena ulahku sendiri.

Baekhyun pov

Heol... Ada apa dengan yoda ini? Kenapa harus malu padahal kan aku hanya ingin mencicipi es krimnya? Dasar yoda aneh..

Aku mencicipi sedikit es krimnya.. Huek.. Tidak enak, masih jauh lebih enak strobery.

"kenapa? Cepat habiskan! " ucap chanyeol sinis.

"rasanya tidak enak, aku tidak mau. " ucapku sambil memalingkan muka.

"aaiiisshh anak ini benar-benar.. Baiklah ayo pulang! " ucapnya lagi sambil berjalan meninggalkanku. Aku tetap diam. Yang benar saja.. Ia pergi tidak membawa barang belanjaan sama sekali

"Baek Cepatlah!! " teriaknya sambil memutar badan kembali menghadapku. Tanpa babibu aku segera menghampirinya meninggalkan belanjaan kami. Biar saja..

Aku mengerucutkan bibir ketika sudah dihadapannya.

"ada apa lagi huh? Berhenti menyusahkanku byun baek!"

Aku tidak menggubris perkataannya. Aku segera pergi mendahuluinya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki.

Author pov

Chanyeol melongo melihat tingkah baekhyun yang seperti anak TK.

"dasar namja gila! Sudah baik aku kasih tumpangan di rumahku gratis, masih saja menyusahkanku" gumam chanyeol jengkel sambil memandang punggung baekhyun yang menjauh.

"Tuan! " ucap seorang yang sepertinya pelayan kedai es krim tadi sambil membawa banyak tas belanjaan ketika chanyeol hendak pergi menyusul baekhyun.

"ya? " chanyeol menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Tuan sepertinya ini belanjaan tuan, tadi teman tuan melupakannya di kedai. "

Chanyeol memejamkan mata menghela napas kasar. Tangannya mengepalkan tangan dan wajahnya mulai memerah.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

beijing, China

Luhan pov

Aku mengerjapkan mata saat merasakan sinar matahari mengenai wajahku. Heeemm... Benar-benar hangat. Tidurku sepertinya benar-benar nyenyak. Kamar yang kutempati sangat bagus dan luas dengan kasur besar yang empuk, ada pendingin dan penghangat ruangan, ada kamar mandinya pula. Rasanya aku masih ingin bermalas-malasan dan enggan bangun.

Cklek

Aku terpelonjak dan langsung bangun mendudukkan diri di kasur setelah mendengar pintu kamarku *ralat* pintu kamar tamu namja albino itu terbuka.

"kau baru bangun? " ucap namja albino itu sambil membawa cangkir di tangannya.

"u..um.. " aku mengangguk pelan.

"ini minumlah, kau suka teh hijau bukan? " tanyanya sambil menyodorkan cangkir yang sepertinya berisi teh hijau kepadaku.

Aku mengambil cangkir teh itu dari tangannya dan segera meminum habis isinya. Namja albino di depanku ini hanya diam sambil menatapku. Aku benar-benar salah tingkah ketika ditatapnya. Aku menunduk malu berharap semoga namja ini cepat keluar dari kamarku. Btw.. Sudah dua hari aku tinggal disini tapi aku belum tahu nama namja di depanku ini.

"Lu... Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu. " ucapnya kemudian, aku mendongak menatapnya memberi isyarat agar ia melanjutkan perkataannya.

"aku akan pergi ke luar negeri lusa, tepatnya ke korsel untuk urusan pekerjaan. Dan mungkin akan menghabiskan beberapa bulan disana. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu disini sendiri, apalagi kau bilang kau masih asing dengan bumi, jadi aku ingin kau ikut dengaku. Kau tidak keberatan kan? "

Ucap namja albino ini sambil menatap meyakinkanku.

"uh... Bagaimana dengan mencari adik-adikku? "

"kita akan mencarinya bersama-sama sesuai janjiku. Tapi kita akan mencarinya pelan-pelan dan tetap melakukan aktivitas lain sambil mencari informasi tentang adik-adikmu. " ucapnya kembali sambil menatap dan memegang bahuku. Aku tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala pelan.

Dia pun tersenyum melihat aku menyetujui keinginannya.

"hhaaahh... Lega sekali.. Oh ya.. Aku sudah membelikan beberapa pakaian untukmu melalui sekretarisku. Aku rasa dia sudah meletakkan semua di lemarimu."

"um.. Gomawo.. " ucapku sambil tersenyum kepadanya.

"ne..k..kalau begitu aku pergi dulu "

Aku mendengar ucapannya sedikit terbata-bata. Dan membalik badan hendak keluar kamar

"tunggu! " aku mencoba menghentikan langkahnya. Dia beebalik ke arahku dan menatapku datar.

"a..ada a..apa? "

"kau belum memperkenalkan diri. Siapa namamu? "

"Sehun, Oh Sehun. "

"gomawo sehun-ssi.." aku berterima kasih lagi padanya dan tersenyum tulus.

"ba..baiklah.. Kalau tidak ada yang ditanyakan lagi aku pergi. "

Blam

Belum sempat aku menjawab dia sudah pergi dan menutup pintu kamar. Aku menghela napas pelan dan tersenyum kecil. Aku merasakan dadaku berdegup dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Ada apa ini??

Sehun pov

Aku segera pergi dan menutup pintu kamar luhan tanpa memberinya kesempatan membalas ucapanku. Setelah pintu tertutup aku masih berdiri di depan pintu sambil memegang dada kiriku yang berdegup kencang. Senyumnya, suaranya, wajah cantiknya... Aaahhhh... Semua itu membuatku gila. Sampai-sampai aku lupa kalu aku belum memperkenalkan diri sejak bertemu dengannya dua hari yang lalu. Oh Sehun.. Apa sekarang kau menjadi gay??

Ddrrttt... Ddrrttt...

Aku merasakan ponselku berbunyi sepertinya ada panggilan masuk. Aku segera merogoh saku dan mengambil ponselku yang berdering.

"yeobseoyo... "

"sehun-ah... Kau menandatangani kerja sama dengan Park Corp bukan? " ucap seseoranfmg di seberang sana.

"tentu saja Kai-ah, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan bekerja sama dengan perusahaan besar se korsel itu, apalagi CEO nya adalah temanku sendiri. Haha" ucapku pada Kai temanku sambil menuruni tangga menuju dapur.

"kau benar sehun-ah, dan asal kau tahu.. Aku juga mengajukan kerja sama dengan park corp sebulan yang lalu, dan akhirnya kemarin mereka menyetujui kerja sama ini. " ucap Kai girang diseberang sana

"wooaahhh.. Jinja???? Selamat kai.. "

Aku cukup terkejut dan turut senang mendengarnya.

"tentu saja, besok lusa aku akan ke korsel untuk menidaklanjuti hubungan kerja sama ini. " Lanjut kai membuatku menghentikan acara minumku.

"JINJA??!! aku juga kai.. Waah sepertinya kita akan bertemu besok lusa. "

"apa kau juga di undang sehun-an? "

"tentu saja.. "

"waaahhh.. Trio Bangsat akan kembali setelah ini. Sudah lama setelah lulus SMA kita bertiga tidak bertemu dan menjadi pusat perhatian para yeoja di sekolah, hahhaha. "

"aku jadi tidak sabar ka... "

Ucapanku dengan kai di telpon terpotong karena melihat penampilan seorang namja cantik menuruni tangga. Aku meneguk ludah kasar menahan salivaku keluar.

"sehun-ah.. Kau masih disana? Sehun.. Yak!! Oh sehun.. "

"sehun-ssi.. Bisakah kau membantuku menutup kemeja ini. Lihatlah! Untuk apa bulat-bulatan kecil ini, bagaimana caranya menggabungkannya? Sehun-ssi? "

"yak!! Oh sehun!! Suara siapa itu eoh? "

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku setelah mendengar teriakan dari Kai di telpon.

"Kai-ah.. Aku akan menelponmu lagi nanti. "

"yak!! Oh se.. "

Pip

Aku mematikan telpon dari kai dan beranjak menghampiri Luhan yang sepertinya kesusahan mengancingkan kemejanya. Aku meneguk ludah melihat dadanya yang terekspose.. Belum lagi.. Dia hanya memakai celana boxer yang panjangnya tidak sampai selutut.

"Sehun-ssi.. Bisakan kau ban.. "

Luhan pov

Aku kesulitan menyatukan baju yang terbuka ini. Aku berniat meminta tolong sehun untuk membantuku.

"sehun-ssi.. Bisakah kau membantuku menutup kemeja ini. Lihatlah! Untuk apa bulat-bulatan kecil ini, bagaimana caranya menggabungkannya? Sehun-ssi? " aku menuruni tangga melihatnya di dapur berbicara sendiri dengan benda persegi aneh di telinganya. Aku meminta tolong padanya tapi dia hanya menatapku kosong. Aku kembali mencoba mengenakan bajuku dengan benar.

" Sehun-ssi.. Bisakah kau ban.. " aku memelototkan mata ketika mendongakkan kepala dan melihat sehun sudah berada di hadapanku. Wajahnya sangat dekan dengan wajahku, aku bisa merasakan deru nafasnya hangat menerpa wajahku. Aku menata matanya lekat begitu juga dengan dirinya menatap mataku. Entah aku kerasukan apa.. Seperti terhipnotis aku mendekatkan wajahku, menutup mataku dan mencium lembut bibir sehun.

Author pov

Luhan entah sadar atau tidak mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah sehun, ia menutup matanya dan kemudian mencium lembut bibir sehun. Yang bertanya bagaimana reaksi sehun..

Sehun membelalakkan mata terkejut, tangannya yang semula mengancingkan kemeja luhan terhenti. Sehun belum membalas ciuman luhan, begitu juga luhan ia tidak menggerakkan bibirnya sama sekali, hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir mereka.

Kali ini mungkin sehun juga sudah mulai kerasukan, ia menggerakkan tangannya kembali melepas kancing kemeja luhan yang semula ia kancingkan. Ia menggerakkan bibirnya pelan dan melumat kecil bibir luhan. Luhan masih belum berada di kesadarannya, ia membalas lumatan sehun bahkan ia sedikit membuka mulutnya memberi izin lidah sehun untuk beradu lidah dan bertukar saliva dengannya.

Sehun menyeringai kecil di ciuman yang semakin lama semakin panas. Ia membuang kemeja luhan ke sembarang arah setelah di rasa ia sudah melepas semua kancingnya, ia mengangkat sedikit tubuh luhan dan melingkarkan tangan kirinya di pinggang luhan dengan tangan kanannya menakup pipi kiri luhan.

Sehun melepas ciuman mereka dan berpindah mengecupi dan menyesap leher mulus luhan. Ia tak sadar telah memberikan banyak kissmark di leher hingga dada mulus luhan. Luhan hanya bisa mendongakkan kepala ke atas dengan mulut yang menganga kenikmatan dan tangannya meremas rambut sehun. Sehun menatap wajah luhan dengan mata luhan yang masih tertutup, ia mengelus lembut bibir luhan yang memerah akibat ciuman mereka tadi dengan ibu jarinya.

"Lu... Apa ini? Kau membuatku ingin menerkammu sekarang.. " ucap sehun seduktif sambil masih memandangi wajah sayu Luhan. Luhan mulai membuka matanya dan kepalanya agak ditundukkan untuk menatap sehun. Nafas keduanya naik turun, bahkan degup jantung mereka seirama.

"se..sehun-ah... Eugghh.. "

Luhan secara tidak sadar mendesah tidak tahu sebabnya. Oh...Luhan.. Tak sadarkah kau kalau namja di depanmu ini sedang berada di puncak libidonya..

Sehun yang semakin terangsang dengan desahan luhan sudah tidak dapat menahan hasratnya. Ia mengangkat kaki luhan ke pinggangnya, luhan yang merespon melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang sehun, tangannya memeluk leher jenjang sehun. Mereka kembali menautkan bibir dan saling memberikan lumatan-lumatan kecil. Sehun segera membawa luhan ke kamarnya masih dengan posisi yang sama.

Sesampainya di kamar, sehun merebahkan tubuh luhan di ranjang king sizenya, ia segera menindihi luhan dan menciumi kembali wajah, bibir, leher, hingga dada mulus luhan.

"euugghh.. Se.. Sehun-ah.. Aahh.. " luhan mendesah merasakan perlakuan sehun.

Sehun masih sibuk mengecupi seluruh tubuh luhan. Tangan luhan meremas sprei di bawahnya menahan desahannya.

"jangan ditahan sayang.. " sehun berucap sambil menatap wajah luhan dan mengelus pipi luhan pelan. Ia kembali meraup bibir luhan dengan kasar.

"uhuk.. " luhan hampir tersedak karena ciuman kasar sehun.

"lu... Aku sudah tidak tahan.. " ucap sehun tepat di samping telinga luhan. Luhan tidak merespon, ia sibuk mengatur nafasnya.

Tanpa menunggu apapun, sehun menurunkan celana boxer beserta celana dalam luhan. Ia dapat melihat 'milik' luhan yang sudah tegang dan holenya yang berkedut. Sehun meneguk ludah kasar. Ia menekuk kaki luhan hingga lutut luhan menyentuh dada luhan. Tanpa babibu, ia segera menarik resleting celananya turun dan mengeluarkan 'miliknya' yang lebih besar dari luhan.

"Akkkkhhhhh!! " jerit luhan ketika sehun memasukkan 'miliknya' kedalam hole luhan dalam sekali hentakan.

"aahh.. Lu.. Aahh.. Kau.. Semmppiitthh.. " desah sehun sambil memaju mundurkan pelan pinggulnya.

"sakkitth.. Ahh.. Henti..kan.. Sehun-ah. Aakkhh... " luhan menjerit lagi ketika sehun menanamkan lebih dalam 'miliknya' ke dalam hole sempit luhan. Luhan meringis kesakitan dan air matanya jatuh ke bantal dari bulu angsa di bawahnya. Sehun yang melihatnya mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah luhan kemudian menjilat linangan air mata luhan sambil menaikkan tempo gerakan pinggulnya.

"ahh.. Ahh.. Uuhh.. Sehun-ah.. Fasteerr.. " desah luhan ketika ia mulai merasakan kenikmatan.

"as you wish baby.. " sehun menambah kecepatan memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya. Ia menumbuk prostat luhan lebih keras.

"ak..aku mau.. Keluar..ahh.. " luhan sepertinya hendak mencapai klimaksnya.

"together babe.. " ucap sehun. 3 hentakan keras dari sehun pada akhirnya mereka mencapai klimaksnya . Luhan menumpahkan spermanya di perut sehun dan di sprei. Sedangkan sehun menumpahkan spermanya di dalam tubuh luhan.

"hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh.. " nafas keduanya tersenggal-senggal . Keduanya sudah penuh peluh dan sepertinya Luhan kelelahan hingga tertidur setelah mencapai klimaksnya. Sehun mengecup pelan kening luhan.

"saranghae.. Mianhae.. " ucap sehun pelan kemudian mengeluarkan 'miliknya'dari dalam luhan, membaringkan diri di samping Luhan dan ikut terlelap.

Tbc

Sumpah.. Author deg deg an waktu buat NC. Sorry gak pengalaman nih author. Hehehehe


	6. soa 6

Seoul

Author pov

Di sebuah ruangan berkaca, tepatnya di lantai paling atas kantor Park Corp, Park Chanyeol CEO perusahaan tersebut sedang disibukkan dengan berkas-berkasnya. Sebagai CEO perusahaan tentu saja ia hanya memiliki sedikit waktu untuk bersantai.

"haaahhh.. Aku lelah sekali.. " chanyeol menghela napas kasar dan mengusap wajahny kasar. Ia menyandarka punggungnya di kursi kerjanya sekedar mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Tok tok tok

"masuk"

Cklek

"ada berkas yang perlu kutandatangani lagi jongdae-ssi? "

Tanya chanyeol kepada jongdae sekretarianya.

"Tumben sekali kau berbicara formal kepadaku Tuan Park? " jongdae keheranan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"ck.. Cepatlah.. Ada apa kau kemari? "

"tidak ada berkas apapun yang perlu kau tanda tangani. Aku hanya akan menyampaikan jadwalmu besok. Besok pagi pukul 08.00 kau ada meeting dengan CEO Kim Junmyeon, setelah itu kau perlu menghadiri peresmian hotel di busan. Sore hari adalah waktu kosong, dan malam hari kau ada pertemuan dengan CEO Oh dari China dan CEO Kim dari Jepang. " jelas jongdae membaca jadwal chanyeol yang sudah diaturnya.

"haahh.. Tunggu.. "

Tik

Tok

Tik

Tok

Tik

Tok

"WOAAAH.. CEO Oh dari China maksudmu si albino Sehun ? dan.. Dan.. CEO Kim dari Jepang si temsek Kai?"

Chanyeol terlonjak dari duduknya setelah menyadari akan mengadakan pertemuan dengan teman lamanya.

"Yak!!! Tuan Park... Bisakah kau biasa saja. Ya.. Ya.. Aku tahu trio bangsat akan berkumpul kembali, jadi.. Tuan Park.. Bisakah aku mengambil cuti untuk berlibur selama beberapa hari. Aku tahu kau akan melupakanku ketika sudah berkumpul dengan mereka. " ucap jongdae, dia sudah hafal dengan kelakuan trio bangsat itu, ya bagaimanapun juga mereka semua pernah satu sekolah termasuk jongdae. Sebenarnya ia sudah tidak tahan dengan kelakuan chanyeol, sehun, dan kai jika sudah berkumpul, jadi sebaiknya ia meminta cuti untuk bersantai.

"kenapa kau baru bilang kepadaku jongdae-ah? "

"aku pikir kau sudah tahu sejak menandatangani surat kerja sama dengan perusahaan mereka. " ucap jongdae memutar bola mata malas.

"hehe.. Aku tidak membacanya. Baiklah aku beri kau waktu cuti tiga hari. Dan... Kosongkan waktuku selama 2 bulan. " perintah chanyeol kepada jongdae seenak jidatnya.

"apa kau gila! Untuk apa kau berkumpul selama itu? "

"lakukan saja jongdae-ah. Lagi pula aku bosan di kantor terus."

"ck.. Baiklah aku akan mengaturnya. Bersenang-senanglah tuan park.. Aku pergi dulu. " ucap jongdae lalu pergi dari ruangan chanyeol.

Chanyeol nampak gembira setelah mendengar kabar kedatangan dua sahabatnya itu. Ia segera membereskan berkasnya dan pulang ke apartemen.

Apartemen chanyeol

Baekhyun pov

Aku menunggu chanyeol pulang dari kantornya sejak tadi sore. Apa dia tidak peka? dia meninggalkanku tanpa membuatkan makanan. Kan aku lapar, apalagi aku tidak bisa memasak.

Cklek

Aku mendengar pintu apartemen terbuka, itu berarti chanyeol sudah pulang. Aku segera keluar dari kamarku turun menemui chanyeol.

"chan...eoh? " aku heran dia pulang kerja senyum-senyum sendiri. Padahal setiap pulang mukanya selalu masam.

"Hai baekhyunee.. Kau lapar? Tunggu aku ne, aku akan memasak untukmu setelah ini. " jawab chanyeol dengan santainya dan masih dengan senyum pepsodennya menuju kamar.

"ada apa dengan namja aneh itu? Apa moodnya memang selalu berubah? Ck... Kayak bunglon aja... " aku mengedikkan bahu melihat kelakuan si yoda. Jarang sekali seorang park chanyeol dengan senang hati memasak makanan untukku.

"kau ingin makan apa? " tanya chanyeol sambil memasan apronnya.

"apa saja. " jawabku singkat.

"baiklah.. Aku akan membuatkanmu kimchi ala park chanyeol.. "

"ck.. Apa kau tidak bisa memasak selain memasak kimchi eoh? Setiap hari kau masakkan aku itu. " aku sebal setiap hari ia selalu membuatkanku kimchi, huh..

"emm... Bisa sih, hanya saja untuk sekarang hanya ada bahan untuk membuat kimchi. Hehe. "

"alasan. " jawabku acuh sambil memalingkan muka asal tak menatapnya.

"baek... Besok temanku dari china dan jepang akan kemari, mungkin akan menginap disini beberapa hari,um..mungkin beberapa bulan. Jadi... Aku ingin kau besok membersihkan apartemen oke? "

Oh... Tuan park.. Sekarang kau memerintahku eoh? Aku memelototkan mata, mana mungkin aku membersihkan apartemen yang seperti kapal pecah ini sendiri

"kau pikir aku pembantu? Aku tidak mau! " ucapku merajuk

"hey... Nona.. Kau tinggal disini gratis, jadi sekarang patuhi saja perintahku kalau kau tidak mau diusir dari sini. " ucap chanyeol berubah bernada dingin.

"aaiisshhh... Baiklah. Satu lagi aku ini namja jangan panggil aku nona" aku mengacak rambutku dan berlalu dari dapur menghentak-hentakkan kaki.

"Yak!! Byun baekhyun.. Kau tidak makan eoh? Kimchimu sudah matang. " aku mendengar teriakan chanyeol.

"makan saja sendiri!! Aku sudah tidak lapar!! " aku teriak dari atas dan segera masuk ke kamar menutup pintu kamar dengan keras

Blam

Beijing

Luhan pov

Setelah kejadian kemarin malam aku dan sehun menjadi sangat canggung. Aku memang bodoh bagaimana bisa aku terlena dan tak sadar melakukan hal menjijikkan itu dengan orang yang baru saja ku kenal. Setelah kemarin malam, aku sangat jarang keluar dari kamar mungkin aku akan keluar jika sehun sedang di kantor. Ya.. Seperti sekarang ini, aku masih di dalam kamar menyelimuti seluruh tubuhku yang gugup setengah mati.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok

"Lu.. Bolehkah aku masuk? "

Oh tidak.. Itu suara sehun. Aku tidak ingin menjawabnya, aku semakin menyelimuti tubuhku dari kepala hingga ujung kaki.

Cklek

Ya Tuhan... Aku lupa mengunci pintu kamarku. Sial!!! Aku mendengar langkah kaki mendekat ke arahku, dan tak lama ranjangku berdecit, aku merasakan seseorang duduk di sampingku. Ya... Tak lain pasti sehun. Mati aku...

"Lu.. Apa kau sudah makan? " suara sehun membuatku semakin gemetaran.

"haahh.. Aku tahu kau tidak tidur. Bangunlah.. Aku sudah membuatkan nasi goreng untukmu. "

Aku tetap tidak bergeming, tak lama aku merasakan selimutku ditarik. Aku mendongakkan kepala dan melihat wajah datar sehun. Aku mendudukkan diri dan menundukkan kepala. Aku benar-benar masih malu dengan kejadian kemarin malam.

"ayo kita turun, seharian kau di kamar bukan?" ucap sehun lalu berlalu. Aku pun mengekorinya di belakang sambil memainkan ujung kaosku gugup.

Aku menyantap nasi goreng buatan sehun , ya.. Agak kebanyakan garam sepertinya. Tapi aku rasa lidahku mati rasa dikalahkan kegugupanku yang makan berhadapan dengan sehun. Suasana sangat hening, tidak ada yang berbicara diantara kami, hanya dentingan sendok yang terdengar.

"apa masih sakit? " suara sehun tiba-tiba memecah keheningan. Aku tidak faham maksudnya, apa aku terlihat sakit? Aku menatapnya tapi ia masih sibuk memakan nasi gorengnya.

"um.. Apa aku terlihat sakit? " tanyaku menghentikan kegiatan makannya, ia kemudian menatapku datar setelah meneguk segelas air putih.

"apa lubangmu masih sakit? Aku pikir setelah melakukkan itu akan terasa sakit bagimu. Tadi pagi aku menaruh salep di atas nakas sebelah ranjangmu. Kau tahu cara mengobatinya bukan? "

Heol... Apa-apaan ini, kenapa dia mengungkit hal itu lagi di acara makan malam seperti ini. Aku hampir tersedak mendengarnya.

Aku menghentikan acara makanku dan menatapnya gugup.

"uh.. Sudah tidak sakit, soal obatnya gomawo.. " aku berbicara sedikit gugup.

"um. " sehun menjawab singkat

"oh ya.. Segera kemasi pakaianmu, kita akan berangkat ke seoul besok sore. " lanjutnya kemudian berlalu kembali ke atas.

Baiklah Luhan... Lupakan kejadian malam itu, kau tidak mungkin terus-terusan menghindarinya sedangkan kau masih seatap dengannya. Luhan... Fighting!!

Tokyo

Kai pov

"kyungsoo-ah.. Kau sudah mengemasi barang apa saja yang akan kau bawa? " tanyaku pada kyungsoo yang masih sibuk memasak untuk makan malam.

"sudah sejak tadi pagi." jawabnya masih sibuk memotong sayur.

"em... Kita besok ambil penerbangan sore, tp aku masih kerja sampai siang. Kau mau kan mengemasi pakaianku? " tanyaku sambil memasang puppy eyes.

"kenapa kau tidak menyiapkan setelah ini kai-ah? " kini kyungsoo menatapku.

"ak..aku.. Malas. " jawabku sambil memalingkan wajahku.

"huuhh... Baiklah setelah ini aku akan membantumu mengemasi barangmu. "

"jinjaaa??!! Otte... Kau memang terbaik kyungsoo ah.. " ucapku sambil mengacungkan dua jempol.

Aku dan kyungsoo makan malam saling berhadap-hadapan, sesekali aku melirik namja manis di depanku ini, tapi ia sama sekali tidak memandangku.

"aku selesai," ucapku setelah mengahabiskan makan malamku yang sangat lezat, aku segera bangkit dari tempat duduk hendak membereskan piring makanku.

"biar aku saja. " ucap kyungsoo tiba-tiba dan menarik piring bekas makanku dan mencucinya.

'wooaahh calon istri yang baik kekekekk' batinku terkekeh.

Setelah selesai dengan acara makan malam kami, kyungsoo membantuku mengemasi barang-barangku yang akan ku bawa besok ke seoul. Em.. Lebih tepatnya hanya kyungsoo yang mengemasi, aku hanya menatap wajahnya yang polos yang sedang menata barangku dalam koper.

"Kai-ah... Kau mengerjaiku eoh? " ucap kyungsoo kesal.

"hehehehe.. Aku kan sudah bilang aku malas melakukannya. " aku hanya tertawa dan melihat kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas mendengar perkataanku. Aku melihat peluhnya membanjiri dahi hingga lehernya.

Oh... Tidak.. Dia benar-benar menggoda jika seperti itu. Yak!! Adik.. Kenapa melihat pemandangan seperti itu saja kau sudah bangun. Aiisshhh... Tahan Kai.. Belum saatnya, jika kau menerkamnya sekarang, dia akan pergi meninggalkanmu.

"sstt... Aahh.. "

Aku menahan hasratku lagi saat mendengar ia mendesah kelelahan. Aku meneguk ludah kasar. Tidak!! Tidak!! Aku segera berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk menuntaskan libidoku.

Blam

Kyungsoo pov

Dasar temsek.. Dia sungguh mengerjaiku sekarang. Aku kan hanya bilang membantunya, bukan mengemasi barangnya sendiri. Cih.. Lihatlah.. Dia hanya senyum-senyum tak berdosa menatapku.

"Kai-ah... Kau mengerjaiku eoh? " ucapku kesal.

"hehehehe.. Aku kan sudah bilang aku malas melakukannya. " dia hanya tertawa. Aku memutar bola mata malas melihat tingkahnya.

Aku merasakan keringatku mulai membanjiri dahi hingga leherku padahal pendingin di kamar ini sudah dinyalakan.

"sssttt.. Aahh.. "

Aku mendesah kelelahan. Yang benar saja.. Ia namja atau yeoja sih semua baju ia bawa.

Blam

Aku mendengar pintu kamar mandi tertutup kasar. Aku menoleh ke belakang tapi tidak mendapati Kai. Ada-ada saja anak itu.. Ya.. Mungkin dia kebelet boker.

"ck.. Dasar hitam!! " ucapku menggelengkan kepala.

"aahhhh.. Akhirnya selesai juga.. " aku bernafas lega setelah selesai mengemasi barang kai. Aku segera kembali ke kamar, but wait...

"uuhhh aahh... Fasstterr.. Lebih cepat. "

Aku menajamkan indera pendengaranku ke arah kamar mandi.

"aahhh... Lebih cepat kyungsoo-ahh aahh.. "

Aku membolakan mata ketika mendengar suara kai mendesahkan namaku. Apa-apaan ini.. Oke aku terlalu jijik mendengarnya. Lebih baik aku segera keluar dari tempat panas ini. Huuuwwaaa...

Tbc


	7. soa 7

Incheon airport, seoul, 18.00 KST.

China airlines from beijing was arrived.

Terlihat dua orang namja sambil membawa koper keluar dari pintu kedatangan domestik bandara. Mereka adalah Sehun dan luhan yang baru saja sampai dari china. Sehun melirik jam tangan yang ada di tangannya. Sedangkan Luhan hanya celingak-celinguk melihat orang yang berlalu-lalang sekitar bandara.

"Sehun-ah.. Apa benar itu kau?! " teriak seseorang dari belakang.

Sehun menoleh ke sumber suara, sedangkan luhan malah asyik dengan ponsel yang baru saja di belikan sehun

"Kai-ah? Woooahhh.. Ini benar-benar kau? " tanya sehun setelah kai mendekat ke arahnya. Dengan segera dua sahabat ini berpelukan layaknya tidak bertemu bertahun-tahun.

"kau tidak berubah kai ah.. Kau tetap temsek kesayangan kami. Kekekek" ledek sehun pada kai.

"yak!! Dasar albino.. Kau masih saja meledekku. " kai mengerucutkan bibir kesal. Bayangkan saja ekspresi kai seperti itu.. Kekekekek..

"eoh? Siapa namja ini? " tanya sehun setelah menyadari keberadaan namja mungil di belakang kai.

"annyeong.. Kyungsoo imnida. Aku.. Hanya teman kai. " sapa kyungsoo sambil membungkukkan badan.

"kyungsoo? " kali ini adalah suara luhan. Matanya membola ketika melihat kyungsoo adiknya berada di hadapannya.

"Lu.. Luhan hyung? " kyungsoo yang menyadarinya juga terkejut. Ia langsung menubruk tubuh luhan untuk memeluknya.

"hisk.. Hisk.. Hisk.. Hyung.. Aku merindukanmu" isak kyungsoo air matanya membanjiri dada luhan.

"hisk.. Aku juga kyungsoo-ah.. Aku mencarimu hiks.. " luhan juga terisak. Mereka sangat bahagia akhirnya mereka dapat bertemu. Yang tanya bagaimana reaksi sehun dan kai... Ya.. Mereka melongo tidak mengerti apa-apa mereka saling berpandang bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi.

"emm... Kalian berdua saling mengenal? " tanya kai pada luhan dan kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dan luhan melepaskan pelukan mereka. Saking senangnya mereka lupa dengan keberadaan sehun dan kai.

"ne... Ini Luhan hyung.. Kakakku. " ucap kyungsoo sambil mengenalkan luhan.

"annyeong.. Luhan imnida.. Aku kakaknya kyungsoo. " luhan mengenalkan diri pada kai.

"wooaahh... Kau juga seorang demigod? " kali ini sehun yang bertanya pada kyungsoo.

"n...ne.. Ne. " jawab kyungsoo agak ragu

"waahhh.. Jadi benar kalian bersaudara. Daebak.." ucap sehun melongo.

"baiklah berhubung kita sekarang bersama, bagaimana jika kita menuju apartemen chanyeol bersama-sama? " tanya kai dan disetujui oleh semua.

Mereka menuju apartemen chanyeol menggunakan taxi. Sehun duduk di depan di sebelah sopir taxi, Kai, kyungsoo, dan Luhan duduk di belakang.

"hyung.. Kita tinggal mencari baekhyun hyung saja. " ucap kyungsoo pada luhan.

"kau benar kyungsoo-ah.. Semoga dia baik-baik saja, aku harap ia juga bersama seseorang yang menjaganya. " ucap luhan sambil mengusap tangan kyungsoo. Kai melirik ke samping melihat interaksi mereka, begitu juga sehun yang melirik mereka dari kaca depan taxi. Kyungsoo yang duduk diantara kai dan luhan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu kanan luhan. Kai?? Dia menatap jalanan seoul dengan sedikit rasa kecewa.

Apartemen chanyeol

Baekhyun pov

Dasar chanyeol sialan, dia membiarkanku membereskan apartemennya sendiri. Dia ini jorok sekali.. Sampah bekas camilan dan minuman kaleng berserakan di atas meja, camilannya pun berceceran di karpet dan lantai.

"haaahhh... Namja sialan!! Kalau aku sudah memiliki uang lihat saja aku akan pergi dari sini, dan mencari apartemen lain. " aku bermonolog ria meluapkan kekesalanku pada chanyeol. *ya elah baek kerja aja enggak gimana mau dapet duit/plak*

Ting.. Cklek

"wooahh.. Apartemenku sudah bersih eoh? "

Aku mendengar suara chanyeol, oh rupanya di sudah pulang. Berhubung aku masih jengkel, aku meninggalkan sisa pekerjaanku dan pergi ke kamar.

"yak!!! Byun baekhyun.. Bersiap-siaplah teman-temanku sebentar lagi sampai. " teriakan chanyeol dari bawah masih dapat ku dengar.

"dasar yoda jelek!! Sepenting apa sih temannya itu? Lihat saja.. Jika mereka membuat chanyeol merepotkanku, akan aku buat mereka pergi dari sini secepatnya. Hahahaha. " monologku sambil tertawa evil.

Ting.. Tong.. Ting.. Tong..

"Byun Baekhyun!!! Cepat buka pintunya aku masih ganti baju. " aku mendengar teriakan chanyeol dari kamar sebelah. Heol.. Dia bilang kamar ini kedap suara, tapi kenapa aku masih mendengar teriakannya?

Ting.. Tong.. Ting.. Tong.. Ting.. Tong..

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!!! BUKAKAN PINTUNYA!! "

"Ne... " aku semakin kesal. Aku segera turun memasang wajah masam. Aku ingin lihat siapa tamu tidak sabaran ini.

Cklek

"YAK!! APA KAU TIDAK BISA BERSABAR se..diikit... " teriakanku melemah setelah membuka pintu dan melihat tamu yang datang, ada dua namja tinggi berbeda warna kulit, dan dua namja mungil di belakang mereka yang membuatku membolakan mata.

"Lu.. Luhan Hyung? Kyungsoo? " aku ternganga melihat kedua saudaraku.

"Baekhyun? " kata mereka serentak

"HUUUUWWAAA... AKU MERINDUKAN KALIAN" aku langsung menubruk tubuh keduanya, kami saling berpelukan, dan berlonjak-lonjak.

"Baek...kyung.. Akhirnya kita bersama lagi. " ucap luhan hyung.

"ne.. Aku senang sekali.. Huwaaaa" ucapku, aku benar-benar senang sekarang.

Author pov

Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo sangat senang dengan pertemuan mereka kembali. Mereka lagi-lagi melupakan dua namja yang sedang menatap mereka bingung.

Dug.. Dug.. Dug..

seseorang sedang berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Baek.. Siapa tamu... Woah.. Kai? Sehun? Apakah itu kalian? Kenapa kalian tidak masuk? " chanyeol melihat kai dan sehun berdiri di depan pintu apartemen membelakangi chanyeol.

"chan?? " ucap sehun dan kai serempak.

"kenapa kalian tidak ma.. Siapa mereka? " chanyeol terkejut melihat tiga namja lagi sedang berpelukan kegirangan.

"Baek.. Siapa mereka? " tanya chanyeol kepada baekhyun yang masih asik dengan kedua saudaranya.

"eoh chan? Mereka adalah saudaraku. Ini Luhan hyung kakakku, dan ini kyungsoo adikku. Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu mereka lagi. " ucap baekhyun sambil mengenalkan luhan dan kyungsoo.

"annyeong.. Chanyeol-ssi.. Luhan imnida. "

"annyeong..kyungsoo imnida. " keduanya memperkenalkan diri kepada chanyeol.

"kajja kita masuk ke kamarku. Kalian akan tidur bersamaku. " ajak baekhyun sambil menggandeng kedua saudaranya masuk ke dalam menuju kamarnya.

Bagaimana reaksi trio bangsat sekarang? Mereka sudah masuk di dalam dan saling berpandangan berharap ada yang menjelaskan sesuatu.

"aku bertemu baekhyun seminggu yang lalu, ia berada di dalam mobilku tiba-tiba saat aku pergi ke klub padahal aku sudah mengunci mobilku, dia namja yang aneh, dia bilang dia seorang demigod, dan aku hampir saja menerkamnya karena dia sungguh menggoda meskipun menjengkelkan. " ucap chanyeol dengan pikiran yang masih sedikit bingung.

"aku juga, aku seminggu lalu menemukan kyungsoo tertidur di bath up kamar mandiku saat aku sedang bercinta dengan krystal. Aku terkejut, tapi aku akui sepertinya keberuntunganku dewa menurunkannya kepadaku. Hehe. Dia sangat manis. Aku juga hampir saja menerkamnya, tapi aku menahannya karena aku tidak ingij kehilangannya. " ucap kai. Chanyeol memutar bola mata malas .

"aku menemukan luhan di apartemenku satu minggu yang lalu juga. Aku pikir dia yeoja karena wajahnya sangat cantik. Ternyata dia seorang namja. Bahkan aku sudah melakukan itu dengannya. " ucap sehun polos, tak sadar kedua temannya menatap horor ke arahnya.

"apa? " sehun yang menyadari tatapan mematikan dari kedua temannya, Hanya bereaksi seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. *tolong seseorang bantu sembuhkan ogebnya sehun*

"wooahh.. Baek.. Kamarmu luas sekali," kyungsoo menatap sekeliling kamar baekhyun heran

"baek.. Apa ini? " Luhan mengernyit mengamati benda seperti spidol di meja rias baekhyun.

"itu eye liner. Waktu aku jalan-jalan ke mall bersama chanyeol, ada seorang spg menawariku memakaikan itu kepadaku, saat aku menatap kaca.. Mataku terlihat lebih cantik. Jadi aku meminta chanyeol membelikan itu untukku. Hehe, kalau luhan hyung dan kyungsoo mau, aku bisa memberikannya, aku masih punya banyak. Lihatlah!!" ucap baekhyun sambil membuka nakasnya memperlihatkan beberapa eyelinernya

"woah.. Daebak!! " ucap luhan dan kyungsoo kagum.

"Luhan hyung, kyungsoo.. Kemarilah" pinta baekhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk sisi ranjang agar kyungsoo dan luhan duduk di sampingnya. Luhan dan kyungsoo pun dengan segera duduk di sebelah baekhyun.

"bisa kalian ceritakan, bagaimana kalian bisa bersama temannya chanyeol?! " tanya baekhyun kepada kedua saudaranya. Luhan dan kyungsoo saling berpandangan.

"em... Saat diusir oleh zeus, aku tidak sadarkan diri, saat sadar aku sudah bersama namja tan itu." ucap kyungsoo

"aku juga.. Sadar-sadar aku sudah berada di hadapan namja albino itu. Dan kami sudah melakukan... Itu.. " ucap luhan malu dan memalingkan wajahnya dari kedua adiknya.

"ma..maksud hyung? " tanya kyungsoo

"jangan-jangan... " baekhyun curiga, membolakan matanya menatap luhan. Sedangkan luhan mengangguk kecil.

"LUHAN HYUNG!!! APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAKAN???!!! " teriak baekhyun dan kyungsoo setelah menyadari maksud luhan. Sampai-sampai trio bangsat yang berada di bawah terjungkal dan bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi. Chanyeol, sehun, dan kai segera berlari menuju kamar baekhyun.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"baek.. Apa yang terjadi? Buka pintunya.. " tanya chanyeol dari luar kamar sambil terus menggedor pintu kamar baekhyun

Cklekcklekcklek.. Toktoktok..

"baek buka pintunya!! " pinta chanyeol agak membentak.

Cklekcklekcklek

"Baek.. "

Cklek

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya, chanyeol yang tidak siap limbung ke tanah. Sehun dan kai terkekeh melihat chanyeol

"akkhhh baek!! Bisakah kau bilang dulu jika mau membukakan pintunya! " ucap chanyeol jengkel sambil mengelus sikunya yang sakit.

Baekhyun hanya memutar bola mata malas.

"siapa suruh kau menggedor pintu kamarku keras sekali" jawab baekhyun acuh.

"hohoho.. Sejak kapan kau mengklaim kamar ini menjadi kamarmu eoh? Ingat ini apartemenku dan walaupun kau tidur di kamar ini, ini tetap kamarku! "

"ck.. Terserahlah.."

"hey kau namja albino! " bentak baekhyun sambil menunjuk pada sehun. Sehun hanya menatap baekhyun datar.

"berani-beraninya kau menyentuh hyungku! Kau pikir kau siapmmmmmttt" belum selesai baekhyun dengan ocehannya, luhan membekap mulut baekhyun.

"hehe.. Kalian keluarlah, sehun-ah mian.. " ucap luhan sambil masih membekap baekhyun yang memberontak. Trio bangsat itu kemudian keluar dari kamar baekhyun. Dengan segera kyungsoo menutup pintu kamar baekhyun.

"apa kita akan mengencani tiga bersaudara itu?" tanya sehun pada kai dan chanyeol

"entahlah... Mereka aneh, tapi aku rasa baekhyun yang paling aneh. " ucap kai. Sehun dan kai langsung menoleh pada chanyeol. Chanyeol yang merasa ditatap langsung membuka suara.

"ho..ho.. Jika kau ingin mengencani luhan (menunjuk dada sehun) dan kau ingin mengencani kyungsoo (menunjuk dada kai) silahkan.. Tapi aku tidak akan mengencani namja gila seperti baekhyun. Titik gak pakai koma. " ucap chanyeol lalu segera pergi dari hadapan kedua sahabatnya.

"sehun-ah.. Aku harap kau tahu apa rencanaku." ucap kai menyeringai.

"apa? " tanya sehun dengan wajah lugu.

"ck.. Kau ini!! Kita harus membuat 3 bersaudara itu menjadi pasangan trio bangsat. Ingat!! 3 bersaudara tidak boleh ada yang terlewat. Bagaimana? " ucap kai sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

Tik

Tok

Tik

Tok

"woooahhh daebak.. Otakmu cemerlang kai! Oke jadi maksudmu kita akan membuat chanyeol dan baekhyun saling jatuh cinta?" girang sehun

"akhirnya otakmu bekerja juga sehun-ah.. " ledek kai.

"baiklah.. Kita mulai jalankan rencana kita besok. Otte? " lanjut kai

"siap bos.. " ucap sehun. Mereka bersmirk ria menyiapkan rencana mereka bersama.

Tbc


End file.
